Becoming an Uncle, Becoming a Dad
by nicky-ji
Summary: In the past Lincoln gives Michael some news, then in the future Sara has some surprising news of her own. [REPOST]


TITLE: Becoming an Uncle, Becoming a Dad  
AUTHOR: Nicky Ji  
RATING: PG-13  
TIMELINE: Pre-series, Post-series  
CHARACTERS: Michael, Lincoln, Sara  
SUMMARY: In the past Lincoln gives Michael some news, then in the future Sara has some surprising news of her own.

BECOMING AN UNCLE

Michael lay sprawled out on his bed. He was meant to be doing his homework, but instead was staring at a two month old Happy 12th Birthday card. The card sat by itself on top of his chest of drawers, the only decoration in the sparsely furnished room. The card had been sent to him by Veronica, Lincoln's old high school girlfriend. As Michael stared at the card he wished that Veronica still lived at home. After a particularly bad day at school, he was in need of some sister-style comfort.

Michael's inner replay of how a teacher told him off for ripping up his drawing of a house (which in Michael's opinion was appallingly out of proportion) was interrupted by the sound of the front door being unlocked. Michael scrambled off his bed and stepped into the living area.

Lincoln dropped his keys onto the table, before collapsing onto the sofa with a sigh. The deeply troubled expression on Lincoln's face caused Michael's breath to hitch. Before he could stop himself, the words "Are you okay? You haven't been fired have you?" spilled out of his mouth, his mind filling with the memory of the last time Lincoln looked this worried. For some reason he wouldn't share, Lincoln had lost his job and wound up being arrested. Lincoln had apologised for being so stupid on end, but Michael didn't really care for any of Lincoln's sorrys as the incident had meant he had to use all his savings to pay for Linc's bail.

Lincoln shook his head in reply, but in reply to which question Michael couldn't tell.

"Jeez Michael, stop worrying. I haven't been fired, alright?" Lincoln snapped. Michael flinched at Lincoln's hard tone but did not give up his position. Linc could yell for all he cared, he wasn't going to move until he talked.

Lincoln ran a hand over his face and looked directly at Michael; "Um, there is something I need to tell you though." Though his voice was a lot softer now, Michael still felt panic rush through him as regret at his earlier thought crushed his stomach. Lincoln had once started a conversation like this when he had gotten in trouble with some drug dealers; Lincoln thought that they might go after Michael to get to him.

"I, um, I went to see Lisa today," Lincoln stuttered. "And she...She told me...Shit, Michael. Lisa's pregnant."

Michael froze. There was no way Lincoln was going to have a baby with a girl he had known for just over two months. Michael searched Lincoln's face for a sign that he was joking. He found none.

Anger started to boil inside Michael. "No Lincoln, no. You can't be a dad." Lincoln's eyes cast downwards. "How the hell did this happen?" Michael shouted.

Lincoln shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Michael, you know all about sex and stuff..."

Indeed, Michael did. When he had hit puberty, Lincoln had sat him down and told him all about the birds and the bees. Somehow Lincoln had managed to awkwardly drag out his explanations for an hour only to find out that Michael already knew all the facts, and he knew them even better than he did.

"No, Lincoln! What I mean is that only half a year ago you were dating Veronica. And now you have only just started seeing Lisa...I just don't get it."

Lincoln seemed to shake himself out of his shell-shocked state. "Yeah well, after graduation Vee went off to study law and I stayed here and got a full time job so that I could look after us both," Lincoln needlessly explained. "Come on Michael. We've been through so much together. I think we can cope with a baby."

Michael sat down on the other end of the sofa and fixed his unwavering stare on Lincoln. "Okay, tell me this: how are you going to be able to look after us _and_ a baby?"

Lincoln stared back at Michael. "To be honest I haven't thought about that yet," Lincoln admitted. "I guess I'll have to work extra hours." Michael felt his heart shrivel. Lincoln barely spent any time at home at it was. If he was to start spending extra time working and had to go see a baby, the chances were that Michael would _never_ see him. Obviously picking up on Michael's dejection, Lincoln said, "Look Michael, I know it's going to be tough. But just think, in a year's time you get to be cool Uncle Mike."

Michael nodded before getting up and returning to his room. His birthday card seemed to mock him. Whilst Michael had no problems with being 'cool Uncle Mike', he had imagined that that would happen when he was about twenty years old. Not twelve.

BECOMING A DAD

Michael was collecting up his two month old Happy 32nd Birthday cards. Even though Sara was a clutter magnet, for the past week she had been hinting that it was time for him to take them down. Michael, however, had been reluctant to do so. After years in a bland prison cell he enjoyed living somewhere filled with personal touches. That was why he never complained about Sara's clutter collecting.

Michael paused mid-motion as someone knocked on the door. Lincoln said he would call by after visiting LJ at university, but it was only just after lunchtime. Leaving the pile of cards behind, Michael walked over to the front door, hoping that it wasn't some reporter - even now they were still interested in him and his prison break.

Michael's face spilt into a grin as he was greeted by Sara, who gave him a small smile in return. As he shut the front door, Sara hung up her coat. She then walked into the living area. Michael followed her.

"You're home early," Michael commented. "Everything's alright, isn't it?" Taking in her pale appearance, Michael silently wondered if one of her patients had hurt her. Some of the people who visited the clinic for low-income household where Sara worked seemed dangerous.

"Lauren thought I was looking tired so she sent me home early," Sara said while staring out the window. Michael frowned; noting that Sara hadn't actually answered his question. He stepped around the coffee table and stood next to Sara. After a second Sara shifted her gaze from outside to focus on him beside her. "Michael, there's something I need to tell you."

Michael motioned that maybe Sara should sit down. Following his lead, she sank onto the sofa. Locking her round eyes on his, she said, "Michael, I'm pregnant."

Michael felt himself freeze. The only response he could mange was a small "oh".

"That wasn't quite the response I was looking for." Sara's tone was light but Michael could see the darkness in her eyes that indicated her hurt.

Michael took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. It's great news. I'm just surprised." Michael gave Sara a stringy smile.

Sara nodded knowingly. While they had the problems of lack of money, a dirty neighborhood and no spare time to raise a child due to their round the clock jobs, they both knew that none of them were dampening their excitement. "Let me guess: along with your surprise you are also feeling some father issues." Michael's cheeks flushed slightly. Sara laid a hand on Michael's knee, which immediately banished his embarrassment. After a moment's silence, Sara said, "I understand that it may take some time, but do you think you'll be okay with being a father?"

Michael's mind whirred before settling on a single thought. He smiled slightly to himself as he leaned forward and kissed Sara on the lips. He could feel the tension drain from Sara's body as she kissed him back. Finally pulling his lips away from hers, Michael mumbled, "We're going to need a bigger house," against Sara's cheek.

Sara tilted her head back and stared at Michael. "Is that a yes?" she asked, amusement laced into her questioning tone.

Michael shifted so that he could look at Sara straight on. Taking her hands in his, he said, "When Lincoln told me that his girlfriend was pregnant with LJ, I freaked out. In truth I think I freaked out more than he did. But in the end I needn't have worried so much. It was hard at times, but being an uncle turned out to be nice. And the way I see it, becoming a father will be at least ten times better."

Sara's face lit up.

After another long kiss, Michael couldn't help but chuckle, "I can't wait to tell Lincoln that he's going to be an uncle."


End file.
